Tale of Assassins
by Justyce15
Summary: Dick and Artemis are assassins for the Court of Owls and League of Shadows respectively, they meet when they are sent to eliminate the same target. But they develop an unlikely friendship that blossoms into a romance fueled by rivalry. TRAUGHT
1. First Strike

A/N: I read a really good one-shot with this prompt so I decided to write a multi-chapter story about and here is the first chapter! Read and Review! Hope you enjoy!

**Tale of Assassins**

**Chapter 1: First Strike**

Dick POV

My name is Dick Grayson, but to my masters and my targets, I am known as the Talon. For hundreds of years the Court of Owls has regulated Gotham City. I am the new Talon, and my job is to eliminate the Court's enemies.

Tonight my job is to kill a businessman named John Daggett who has wronged the court on many occasions.

"John Daggett the Court of Owls has sentenced you to die!" I said in the most menacing voice I could muster. But Daggett was already cowering in fear because there was an arrow aimed at his heart.

"Sorry Bird boy," The girl with the bow and arrow said, "But this is my target."

"What's your problem?" I asked glaring at her behind my mask as I drew my sword, "Black Leather fetish?"

"AHH!" She yelled as she charged at me, "You're gonna pay for that comment!"

I dodged her charge, and was able to block by cutting the string of her bow with my sword, simultaneously stealing one of her arrows and using it to impale Daggett's body to the wall of his office.

"I'll right, I'm impressed," The Girl admitted, "See you around Bird Boy."

She jumped out of the open window, and I made a small smile behind my talon mask.

* * *

Artemis POV

I walked into the room with the masters of the League of Shadows. I was nervous but in an excited sort of way. If I played this correctly I would be inducted into the League.

"Artemis Crock," Sensei spoke as the middle of the circle room lit up, so only I was visible, "As I understand, Roland Daggett is dead. Shot through the heart with an arrow."

"Yes. But he was not killed by me," I spoke nervously, "When I was about to kill him another assassin came in, he said he was from the Court of Owls or something, and well I kind of lost control and attacked him. He stole one of arrows threw it at Daggett and impaled him to the wall. I then left, I did not see his face he was wearing a mask, but I estimate he was about my age give or take a few years."

"We appreciate your honesty," Sensei said, and with a look around the room, "Welcome to the League of Shadows."

* * *

Dick POV

"Talon, your report," One of the owls asked.

"Roland Daggett is dead, per your request," I said, "But there was another assassin there to kill him, and while I was the one to kill him, she knows about the Court."

"Good, we believe he was also of interest to the League of Shadows," The Owl stated, "Report to your chambers immediately, we will inform you of your next mission."

"Yes, my masters," I said and I turned on my heal and exited the room. This was my life now, to serve at the whims of my masters.

* * *

Hope you like it! will start writing the next chapter today maybe!


	2. Prey of the Owls

A/N: Thank you so much for all the positive feedback for the first chapter! You guys are amazing, so without further ado Chapter 2!  
(no rhyme intended)

* * *

**Tale of Assassins**

**Chapter 2: Prey of the Owls**

**One Year Later**

Dick POV

I am the Talon, I take care of business for the Court of Owls, which means doing their dirty work. This time it means I have to kill the Batman, and that means not just fighting Batman but also fighting this other assassin who is trying to capture him.

"Bird boy," She jabbed, "I was wondering when I would see you again!"

"YOU!" I shouted at her, simultaneously hurling a knife at Batman.

"You two know each other?" Batman asked as he adeptly dodged the knife.

"Yeah, bird boy and I go way back," She said, letting loose another arrow, "He killed Roland Daggett, I was there, you know how it is for us assassins!"

"You two can sort out your love life behind bars," He said, "And tell Ra's al Ghul to shove it up his ass!"

"Language, Batsy!" Joker shouted coming out of nowhere, "We wouldn't want these kids learning bad manners, now would we!"

"Not _him_!" I groaned, "Anybody but him!"

"Well that's just mean!" Joker cackled, "You really do need to learn some manners. Batsy here really has been a bad influence!"

I was distracted because of the Joker and while I wasn't expecting it, Batman came up from behind me and tackled me dislodging my mask. But I was still able to do a backflip and tossed him over the edge, but he probably survived.

But as I was getting back up, she toppled me with her leg, leaned down, her blonde hair guarding my face from view, and kissed me full on the the mouth. It was amazing, it was a sensation I had never felt before, and I just... it was just so, so wonderful. I could not describe it beyond that.

"That's my cue to leave," Joker said, and he left.

"See you around Bird Boy," She said, "By the way, the name's Artemis, you have a handsome face, would like to see it again sometime."

I smiled as I saw her jump out of sight, I genuinely hoped that I would see her again, I felt some sort of attraction towards her.

* * *

Bruce POV

"Alfred, what do you know about the Court of Owls?" I asked Alfred.

"What?" He responded, "You mean that old nursery rhyme.

Beware the Court of Owls,

That watches all the time.

Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch,

Behind granite and lime.

They watch you at your hearth,

They watch you in your bed,

Speak not a whispered word of them,

Or they'll send a Talon for your head!

That one?"

"Yeah that one," He spoke pensively, and after a long pause, "They're real, and they've sent a Talon for my head."

An alert suddenly flashed on the screen, somebody had opened a chat with the computer.

Anon003: Why do you do what you do?

Batman: How did you get this?

Anon003: Just answer the question.

Batman: I do it because it helps innocent people, and because it helps my city.

_Anon003 is offline_

"What was that about Master Bruce?" Alfred asked quizzically looking at the screen.

"I don't know," I responded, "But I can't help but think that it might have helped somebody."

* * *

Hope you liked, sorry there wasn't a lot of Artemis in this chapter, but I promise that there will be lots more in the coming chapters!


	3. New Constitutions

A/N: This is where things start to change for our two favorite assassins! Hope you like it!

**Tale of Assassins**

**Chapter 3: New Constitutions**

Artemis POV

"Hey, sis," Jade said revealing her presence, "How was the Bat mission?"

"Horrible," I replied, "What did you expect?"

"Really," She said mischievously, "I heard you kissed a guy."

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" I was shocked she knew that.

"So Black Spider wasn't lying," Jade said, "That's a first. Don't tell me you kissed Batman, Talia will kill you."

"I did not kiss Batman," I said becoming quite uptight, "You do not even have proof."

"Oh come on, who was it?" Jade cooed, "Does he wear black armor with an owl mask."

"How the hell would you know that?" I nearly screamed at her.

"Because he's standing right behind you," Jade smiled, "I'll leave you two alone. Play nice kiddies!"

"Does the court want me dead," I said with as much malice as I could muster, but then I started with a different tactic, "Or did you want some more?"

"I... I... the court does not want you dead," He said nervously, "I came on personal business."

"What kind of _personal business_?" I cooed, snaking my arm around his cold face, wrapping up and kissing him full on the mouth once more, "Was that the kind of personal business you came for?"

"No that was not what I was talking about," He said, "I need some advice, but to show you that I'm being honest, my name is Dick Grayson, I used to perform in Haly's International Traveling Circus."

"Alright, Dick," I said trying not to giggle, "What advice do you need?"

"I'm thinking about quitting the Court," Dick said sincerely, "And I think you are the person I trust the most, somehow."

"How do you just quit the court?" I answered skeptically, "And if you trust _me_ the most you must have some crappy friends."

"I don't have friends," He said, tears starting to form in his eyes, "One of the benefits of being a Talon. And as to how you destroy the court, they have lots of enemies, and I have information they want. Isn't it time that we cut ties with our so called masters, and make our own lives," He outstretched a hand towards me, "So, you in?"

"Yes I'm in," I said taking his hand.

_**ENTER BREAKLINE HERE**_

Bruce POV

"I've been compiling information on the Court of Owls," I spoke talking to Alfred, Tim and Barbara, "And I know their motives, but not much else. We are going to need help taking them down."

"Should we call in the league?" Barbara asked, "They could be quite helpful in-"

"No," I interrupted her, "We need to handle this ourselves."

"How do we do this by ourselves and have help?" Tim asked.

"I have an idea," It was in intruder who said these words, but it was the voice that I recognized


	4. Night of the Bats

**A/N:** I love the positive feedback that you amazing people have given me! And I hope this delivers a reward, a longer chapter! Here it goes!

**Tale of Assassins**

**Chapter 4: Night of the Bats**

Dick POV

"Should we call in the league?" Barbara asked, "They could be quite helpful in-"

"No," Bruce interrupted her, "We need to handle this ourselves."

"How do we do this by ourselves and have help?" Tim asked.

"I have an idea," I finally spoke and they all turned to face and Bruce's face flashed with recognition.

"All three of you go to the mansion," Bruce spoke in an icy tone, "I'll handle this."

I watched as the three of them walked up to the elevator and it took them up to the mansion.

"Does the court know who I am now?" Bruce asked, as stoic as ever.

"No," I said icily, "But I do."

"I thought you operated as an extension of the court's will," Bruce said.

"I did," I glared, "But that is going to change," I pulled a flash drive out of my back pocket, "This has the identities of each member and each of their schedules. It can be yours," I paused, "For a price."

"What price?" He asked treacherously.

"You leave me alone for the rest of my life," I said.

He took a thirty second pause.

"Deal."

* * *

Artemis POV

"I've heightened my senses since you came last time," I said acknowledging Dick's presence in my apartment.

"Maybe," He responded, smiling, "Or maybe I just let you know I was here."

"Maybe," I replied, "What do you want bird boy?"

"Do you want to see some fireworks?" He smiled, "Because I have a show for you to see!"

"Is this a date?" I ask hoping he says yes.

"Yes."

* * *

Bruce POV

"Based on the information that was given to me by the Talon," I said facing my two partners, "I have pin-pointed 10 different members of the Court of Owls. You will each receive 3 targets, I will take down the other 4. Here is a list of each of your targets and where they should be. Good luck, call me or the Cave if you need help, also check in after each target is taken out. Alfred will be here the entire time. Good luck."

* * *

Dick POV

"So what are we doing?" Artemis asked me, "Dinner, movie?"

"Nope," I replied rather matter-of-factly, "We are going to watch Batman, Batgirl and Robin take out the court."

"Wow," she said, eyes wide, "You really know how to show a girl a nice time!"

"First we have, Robin VS. Benjamin Orchard," I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders. Almost immediately, she let her head fall down onto my shoulder. A few minutes later I spoke, "Damn, that boy gets angry, remind me never to piss him off. So do you want to watch Batgirl or Batman himself?"

"Let's watch the girl first," She said, grinning up at me.

"Alright," I said as we got up and started moving towards the position of her attack, "She is attacking Thurston Moody."

"That guy," She said curiously, "What did he do?"

"He's using slave labor in the Gotham Sewers," I said in a sardonic tone.

"Slave Labor?" She said shocked.

"Yeah the worst kind, child slave labor," I said widening my eyes.

"Damn," She muttered, "We're too late," She looked over the hero, "Is she looking at us?"

"DUCK!" I yelled, and we both ducked out of her line of vision, "I can't believe it I'm free. It's over."

* * *

Barbara POV

"Hey Batman," I yelled, amazed that the court was finished, "We did it! It's finally over!"

"Yes, Barbara," He replied revealing a small smile, "We actually did."

"Oh," I said as an afterthought, "I think I was being followed."

"You were," He answered quite calmly, "The Talon was watching the entire thing. Making sure we succeeded."

"Yeah, maybe," I said again, "But there was a woman there too."

He just smiled and chuckled, "I have to go report to the league," He said, "Get some sleep, it's a school day tomorrow."

"No," I started to reply, "It's actually Satur-"

"Good Night!" He yelled as he went up in the elevator.

"-day, tomorrow." I finished but he was already out of the room.

"He's been out of it for a couple of days," Tim commented coming out of the changing room, "It's just how he is sometimes, Babs."

"I wonder who that woman really was," I said completely forgetting that Tim was in the room.

"Maybe it's his girlfriend," Tim said absentmindedly.

"Yeah like a Talon has time for relationships," I commented, "Maybe we'll never know."

* * *

**A/N: **There is one more chapter and an epilogue, but I am thinking of making a sequel so tell me what you think of that idea.


	5. Flight of the Owl

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the great praise, I am sorry about the POV stuff, this was my first time trying it out I think I am going to stick to third person. This is the final chapter, I know I said I would do an epilogue but I decided to smoosh it into the last chapter because it was a short prompt and so was the last chapter. I had some major feels writing this chapter, I hope you have some reading it as well. Here it goes!

* * *

**Tale of Assassins**

**Chapter 5: Flight of the Owl**

Artemis POV

I had worked on trying to track where Dick had gone, after the court was destroyed, for about a week. This was where I had finally tracked him to a penthouse in the middle of the city.

I climbed up the wall of the building that he was currently living in, used my arms to open the window without a sound. After the window was open, I walked over to the bar stool that he was sitting on, drinking.

"Ahem," I said this to let him know I there.

"Oh, hey," He replied solemnly barely acknowledging my presence.

"Really?" I nearly screamed, "After all we've been through together? All I get is an 'Oh, Hey.'"

"Sorry?" he replied confused.

"So what now?" I asked, kind of ashamed I had yelled, "Are you just going to drink yourself to death?" I paused, "Are you even old enough to legally drink?"

"I don't know," he replied nonchalantly, taking another swig of whatever was in that god forsaken glass he was holding. I raised my eyebrow, "No, I _really_ have no idea how old I am."

He finally turned to face me, I saw how unkempt his hair was, he probably hadn't showered for weeks, he was even starting to grow a beard.

"You look horrible," I stated flatly, "I mean as horrible as _you_ could ever look. You have to keep going, you have to-"

"WHY?" he interrupted, yelling in my face, tears starting to form in his eyes, "I have no motivation to go one! NOBODY CARES ABOUT _ME!_"

"I care about you," I said my hand touching his face gently, "I really do, and I know somewhere in that thick head of yours that you care about me too."

He stood up closing the already short distance between us, put his hand over mine, and kissed me.

"I really need to take a shower," He breathed out.

"And shave," I added in, "By the way," I said as we pulled away, "How the hell did you afford this?"

"What you don't know won't hurt you," He said with a mischievous smile.

"Okay then," I said, rolling my eyes, "Anyways I have a surprise for you."

* * *

Dick POV

I had no idea what she was doing, dragging me out to the outskirts of Gotham to do, but it better be important.

"All right," She spoke after 45 minutes of silence, "Here we are."

"What did you drag me out here to do?" I asked rather angrily.

"Calm down bird boy," She said, "In that house right there," She pointed straight ahead, "Live your parents."

Without thinking I opened the car door ran up to the door and knocked. I waited as patiently as I possibly could, but it was quite difficult to wait. But then they finally opened the door.

"Hello," I spoke in the most calm voice I could muster, "John and Mary Grayson?"

"Yes, that's us," Mary said, a little bit confused.

"I'm your son, Dick."

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you loved the story! Yes, Dick's parents did die in the comics and the show, but I made a decision that maybe they didn't die and that's why he was drafted into the court as the Talon. I am writing a sequel to this story, but that probably won't be for another couple of weeks, in the meantime I will be working on some other projects, you can see my profile for those.


End file.
